Arnold' s Birthday
by MarHelga
Summary: On 18 Arnold' s birthday, Helga gives him a very important gift: a letter and many books of poetry based on his beloved. He wants to tell her which does not dare to say. Will he does so until Helga goes to College? Figure you! I hope you like it! :)


**One-shot "Hey Arnold!" **

**"The birthday of Arnold "**

**Disclaimer:"Hey Arnold!" belongs not to me, is Craig Bartlett (who admire deeply) and from the author: this is a One - Shot of Arnold on his birthday, which as you know is today, 7 of October. based on that series never 'passed' the years and when he finished there in 2002, all had 9 years""calculation in my Fic that they would now be between 18 - 19 years.**

* * *

**"The birthday of Arnold "**

Was a splendid day, radiant and almost spring-like, full October Sun."Do do youngsters went to school (secondary 118) something hasty.

-tomorrow is the big day, eh?

-Yes, Gerald!-are already all guests, no?

-asked Sheena to be in charge of that.

-great, Phoebe!

- so, I hope they do not forget gifts

-hopefully, you then reached love, see you!

-goodbye Gerald! (I said sonrojada Phoebe, by sending you a Kiss)

* * *

Phoebe:-Hello Helga!

Helga:-Hi, Phoebe! How are you?

Phoebe:-all in order, friend. And you?

Helga:-normal, you know...

Do Pheobe:-Helga, Sheena you spoke about the Party of Arnold?

Helga:-Ah, Yes... Yes, I said it yesterday... I don't know if I will go...

Phoebe:- but why? It will be great! In addition, many of us are already staying at our universities... Almost no longer see you... (said with sadness)

Helga:-is that... I cannot find a suitable gift.

Phoebe:-come on, Helga! We can go to the Mall this afternoon and see something beautiful...

Helga:-I do not know, it is not something that... How to say it? I do not think to find something cute to buy...

Does Phoebe:-I'll help with that, Yes?

Helga:-Okay, as it...

Phoebe:-see Helga!

-Heaven! This is all junk!. There is no case. I can not give something as ordinary Arnold... Of itself, it is rare I'll give something... It must be something different. Something... Do something how which? Rays!Helga reached home fatigued, tired not being able to find a decent gift for your beloved. And there it was. There, on the bedside table in his room.

There, exactly where she deposited it with great fear, and that news that one expects with longing and rejection at the same time, to know. There was looking at it askance that white envelope with the logo of Princeton University, with the response to your request. Made more than 7 days that I was in his room, and Helga didn't want to open took off, in a Rapture of madness, ready to read it, but not dared.

Again to save and continued thinking about what to bring you Arnold or, failing that, will not attend the feast in honor of his birthday. Ironically, the rest of the class was already ready for your gift and they also knew if universities who applied, had accepted them or not. Phoebe was accepted by Harvard to study medicine, next year; Sheena had entered the Conservatory of music; Nadine would go to New State to study biology; Lila would for teacher; Gerald was going to study business matters; Arnold architecture; and so with each of the guys... Helga applied to literature and the arts, as it could not be otherwise.

Phoebe came to his house in great hurry.

-I regret coming so late, Helga! Do my mom I delayed an errands.

-No matter, Phoebs!-well, we?-No, wait. Look for a snack, not late!-okay, Helga! You hope!"Phoebe supported its portfolio on the table in light of Helga, making that (inadvertently) him fall to the floor the white envelope that Helga postponed read with much suspicion.""Oh, what awkward I am!" said Phoebe.

-A moment, what is this? Princeton? I wonder why Helga not had told me that they already answered your request... Maybe they rejected it! Although that would be impossible. She is excellent...After some moral and ethical debate, Phoebe 'dared' to open the envelope and read its contents. The letter was dated 10 days ago, approximately, and Helga they had accepted! With a warning that in 12 days was to travel to take a course in atmosphere, which lasted almost a month.

-Helga! Do why not had told me that you accepted!

-what? I got accepted?

-Yes! What, not know you?

-No! Not I opened the letter, I did not have the value to do so! Does that mean that...? I go me already?

-just in 1 day, tomorrow!

-Oh, no... I can't... I can not believe it! Holy God

- Helga, is fantastic! You should be happy... Why you are not?-because... Did not expect it! A part of me didn't want to go... He had wanted to, I do not know... Do does change things!-do what you mean, Helga?

-us is not late to go shopping, Phoebe?

Helga became nervous when asked of his friend-very well underway!They toured all around the shopping unsuccessfully. Helga did not like anything. Phoebe gave suggestions, but she discarded them immediately... Until he saw a beautiful blue box with a ribbon/bow in the shape of monkey, in darker blue and greenish tones. As soon as he saw her, he decided to buy it. It was beautiful-but...

-Only a box? Do empty?

- what is? It is a free country... I am owner of give to the ball head completely empty box if I want to.

-Mmmm... It is ok... I think... Though you should reconsider putting something more in it, no?

-yes, Yes, we will see... Well, Phoebe, since... I go tomorrow, I have to go through the school to search for things that I left it in my locker...

-Oh, okay... Do you want to be with you?

-No, okay. Don't worry, Phoebe...

-then... I'll see tomorrow?

-can be... Do if find something that fit in this box, no?

-see you!

-goodbye, Phoebs! And thanks for the help.

-There is no what, friend!

* * *

Helga loaded in your bag (apart from the box) some of his best poems and a book full of them. He left his house heading to school. That you already brought, he accompanied a letter, which rather took to write...When he emptied his locker found things that or she knew I had. Very old poems, pictures of Arnold and more. Clean that place, meant the end of an era, of a lifetime. Came to the classroom, with all things in tow. Drafted in different roles, thousand attempts of letters, notes, or as salieren, and made them bun or broke, again and again. Finally, he was satisfied, he introduced in the blue box multiple sheets, a book and the note. Helga came out of the room (at that time already there was no one at the school, obviously) and ran into Arnold

-Arnold! What, what are you doing here, hairy?

-Hello Helga! How are you? Nothing, i.e. had practice with the guys in and out... And you?

-Oh, great... Eh, I... Nothing, I came for something that... That I forgot in my box! Yes! That's all.(Laughing nervously and hiding behind her box)

- Oh, great... I guess we'll see tomorrow, truth?

-Ah... Eemmm... Yes, I think so!-perfect, not divine! Goodbye, Helga!

-goodbye...

- Oh my God! How will I be able to live away from it, my beloved! What will become of me, without seeing your eyes every day? The boys had gone without Arnold and had just begun a heavy rain, which threatened to not finish...Helga was leaving school, when go to Arnold...

-Oh, Ray! What rain...

- and it tell...

-skies, Miriam worry... Hours ago that I am not at home...

-Oh, you can call it my cell if you want...

-thank you, I'll do it at a time.

-nothing, Helga... (Smiling) Do you if we go? Starts to make cold here...

-Yes, it will be better...Does Arnold and Helga entered the school to shelter from the rain

- and that box?

-Ahh, isn't... It is for my mom

-Oh, it looks good.

-If... Do we go for something to eat? I'm dying of hunger!

-good idea, Helga! Me too.

They went to snacks, for a chocolate vending machine and a few Yahoo

-already accepted me at the University I applied to architecture, Helga

-seriously? Great, head of balloon! Congratulations!

- thank you! I'm very happy!

-is very noticeable! And in what you will study...?

-In the public of Hillwood. You see, do not let me get away from my grandparents, neither of my parents (again) you understand? I guess that I am... the only or one of the few that instead of changing air, stays here, but for me, it's okay. What is wanted.

-heaven, Arnold. I am glad that you have everything you want. Congratulations!

- Yes... I would 'Almost' everything, say... And what is it, Helga? Do know what you going?

-Ehh, Yes... Princeton, literature... (Said with a clear tone of sadness)

-great! Do not thing knew...

-Yes, I nor...

-say?

-I either, because I didn't open the envelope with the answer or well came...

- but why?, obvious was that you qualify...

-precisely why. It is very difficult to go from here, Arnold...

-Oh, I see... Do (staring at her in the eyes)

- I guess it is hard to leave the roots, no?-so... You just talk to the only one who will stay here, haha.-If, perhaps not go...

-Whaaaat? No! You must go! You must fight for your dreams, Helga! It must be beautiful go to a university like Princeton... You will meet many people!

-do not want to meet more people, Arnold. What I need, is here.

-what I mean is... That you should not allow fear to paralyze you. While we will miss...

-Me... Do bed?

- Yes, Helga! How you wouldn't? Do if I were me, miss me...?

-With all my being! ( THOUGHT HELGA). Uh, Yes... I suppose that if...

-hehe! As I said, even though he be surprised, and others must also fight to achieve your goals...I know that you will be an excellent writer.

-thank you ball head. You can not imagine. The and both smiled, looking to get serious-there will be stopped the rain? It makes a cold of the devil here!

-take my jacket, Helga-but you helarás, zopenco.

-No, I insist. Take it. (-I said a very smiling Arnold)

-okay, thank you... (...)(Arnold approached to give it, and the time in which Helga would take, both touched hands accidentally)(continued Helga)

-... could stop looking, as if something important had happened. Something that obnubiló them for a while, moments or God knows what fraction of time , now loose, white and pink blouse semi hair, with jean skirt; and Arnold, with red shirt pictures, and pants blue jean, (much higher than her), both 18 years old and about to take different paths in their lives, looked like never before.

Arnold advanced two more steps, more unsettling even to Helga. It was something impulsive, which forced him to move closer, not knowing what to do... At that moment, Wartz arrives and interrupts the 'moment'

-Hey youngsters! What do they do here at this time...? Do not be at home already?Arnold suddenly turned upon himself in the presence of the Director.

-Yes! We were already going, is that you will see: out of practice when I came with Helga, then it started to rain and we were stranded here...

-Aja... I see. Well, they'll be happy to know that it rains more, so unless you love the school, they should go is...

-Yes, Mr. Immediately. Are going, Helga?

-Yes, up to then Wartz!Because away is...

-go what dense that subject. Or that were in his house... Second thought, probably live here, lol...And both young men were laughing fun...

-you want to that along with you home, Helga?

- No, is not necessary, Arnold.-to me does not bother me...

-No, okay as well. Thank you

.Arnold began to "look at her rare" again

-okay... I guess. See you tomorrow at the party?

-I don't know, maybe... It might be awhile... To dismiss me

-great!. Does a moment, what? To say goodbye, why?

-because tomorrow I go to my course setting at Princeton, by dumb and not having unfolded the letter... What idiot!

-Oh... AND... You'll

- lasts almost a month, then I guess that I'll be back for the final two weeks of classes remaining, perhaps Christmas and there i'll go definitively... (Said with sadness)

- Oh, I figured you'd go as soon... Do do but come to my party, even a little while, if?

-okay, I think that will do, but Arnold...? Do you not tell anyone I'm going tomorrow?-not a Word, I swear it!-thank you. So see you there. Ah! And don't expect a great gift with my presence just, lol!-Genial, love! And you don't need to bring gifts... The gift e... ("are you" - he spent a truck that did not allow Helga to hear the sentence that Arnold had suspicazmente him released, did not dare to repeat).

-apology, how you say?

-Eeh... You do not need gifts, that. But one tiny is not discomfort. (Is it felt nervous) - better, eh...-see you, Helga. And do not forget, you hope there.

-Yes, Yes... Either way... By the way, was a 'surprise party' not?, how did you find out? (Said Helga making quotes with fingers)

- Yes, so it was... But Stinky and Sid told me, without wanting to...

-Oh, these informers. Heavens, Sheena just told me that it was a State secret, which exaggerated.

-Yes, haha, what exaggerated... Until tomorrow, Helga.

Arnold approached and stole a kiss on the cheek the blonde. Then, it left some bouncing, which Helga saw no. She was nonplussed by the attitude of your kid, not to mention the reddish hue of his face. He had never done something like that. So many years of secret and individual worship and now, does he stole a kiss? It was too much. He walked up to his house and went to sleep, as soon as he arrived.

* * *

The day following...

-Oh little sister baby, this is great! You will go to Princeton!

-Yes... 'great', no? (I said a little tired).

-come on, Helga... It's great! There will be so many people new...

-Ray! Do you all insist with the's ' new people...'? (he said it with a silly voice, lengthening words)

- I do not want new people, I want to Ar...

Olga raises an eyebrow-I want to... TO... I want to Arkansas! And the Lakers! AND... To the struggles! Rays! For what more people? (hiding)

- Dear Helga, nobody asks you to forget or leave behind what you already have... Do only, do not close the doors to the new things that come...

-in serious...?

-Yes, sister... This stage is difficult, but I am sure that you will go beautifully

-thanks, Olga. I guess that I am afraid of leaving this cursed city, ja...

-This is your home, it is normal that you panic you abandon it. I will be for what you need and more (embracing it)

- Olga, is well! I don't need you to be so cloying! Skies!

- sorry, Helga. I can not help it! You are my sister baby, which today takes off flying!

-Yes, Yes... As she is

-now hurry, don't be late to the party...

-true.

-Oh, and... Do do do Helga?

- Yes?

-safe you don't want to say goodbye to anyone?

- Me depart to me.

-agree, if you think that it is best, you support...-

-Helga began to prepare. To pack things for travel, clothing, books Favorites and more.I didn't much time, so you should keep only the a short pink dress with Ruffles and two strips to the shoulder, which put her figure. It had totally loose hair, lips with light pink gloss and massaged slightly green eyes. Do with a more or less interesting package in size, came out of his house, heading to the of Arnold-

* * *

- Viejo, calm down, will you? Why are you so nervous? It's your birthday party, not a review of Algebra with the United States President.

-I know, Gerald... Do but this is a very important day for me... already know it, what is more special than a birthday?

-is not me, but the words that I use... It's complicated

-Ohhhhh... I see. So complicated that not you can tell your friend of more than 15 years?

-okay (based on air). I'm going to tell you all.

-great, perhaps understand why Act so weird for some time

-I think that it will explain it all

-very well, I hear you, Arnie...Arnold is honest with his friend, telling him everything, everything that I felt for some time and never dared to say. Even though it took him by surprise, Gerald knew very well Arnod as to suspect from the beginning all that his friend just now done you know.

-Arnie, you should tell them, old!

- and if even so she goes?

-is that you can go, but you have to know it. Come on, you can! What you have to lose?

-the normal tone of my face?

-Oh, not exaggerate! That puts 'color' to the situation

-a very red color for my taste.

-luck, friend. If not is it say, never the know...

-you're right, Gerald. Thank you!-there is what, my friend.

-Very well, Helga, you wait here (said Miriam)

- Yes, Mama. Already come.

-Yes, is worth that you afternoon not Olga, come late

-I'm Helga, Pope. Devils!Only I occurs to me come to do this with them waiting for me at the door, Ray. Helga rang the Bell.

They open the door and leave a lot of animals to step quick.

-Hello, Yes... Eehhh... I... Came...

-the feast of the Colonel? Do later, Eleanor...

-what? How? Ah, Yes, sure. Thanks!

- the party has just two thousand three hundred and thirty hours, Captain. Okay?

-of... Agreement. Does Helga felt confused before the words of the grandmother of accompanied to the ladder and...

-you want that tells the Colonel that came?

-Eh, not... Thank you. I can find it... I can find it I single...

-OK, as you want. But... Do come here...-Yes?-be careful that not you caught, Princess. This is full of traps! Have them everywhere! (He said the grandmother almost in whisper)

- Eh, Yes... Thank you. I will make sure not to fall into any. (I thought ' Ray, insane woman!' but on the other hand, seemed tender and Nice, just like Arnold.)

* * *

Helga didn't know what to do. It could go up to the roof, look for Arnold and appear from nowhere in the middle of the party and... Forward all? No! Definitely that would not continued walking and entered the room of Arnold. That place as visited on other occasions and so perfect like , Helga. You could tell the grandmother to find Arnold, but no. That was also difficult. In reality, all that would mean facing Arnold was difficult. Although he asked me to come, and I will not, will probably be disappointed and so on, I think that it will be the best. Yes. That will do. I will leave the note on the box. The box on his bed and I will go. Won't see me up much time and when that happens, will have an answer for me, or at least although it is not favorable, I I've got this I have years ago. I won't have to endure the humiliation of seeing him always, because we are going to different universities. It will be great. "I finally planned something brilliant and infallible".

For Arnold, fondly. "Happy birthday". Ready. I will not sign. He knows that I am. After all, you will recognize the blue was one more minute to go with the look that beautiful room. So many memories, so many years. And his eyes fixed on the desktop of Arnold, in particular, in a very similar to herself, e Princeton envelope. It ensured that no one saw it, and took it. Princeton was also! It was open, so I just pulled out the contents. Does "Arnold, blablabla.." what? "You" "He has been admitted to our University to study architecture..." I can't believe it! He lied me! He will go to Princeton! Or maybe... Perhaps he learned that I'll go and decided to study here... (Helga said with sadness) He heard noises, so he decided to leave the bad wealthy envelope, where I was and tried to go fast but...Arnold entered the room

-Helga! You came! What a joy!

But... Already you were going?

-Ah, Yes... EH... Hello Arnold...

-I thought you do not coming, by the time...

-No, here I am... But I'm leaving... In a time out my plane... My parents expect me down.

-Oh, I understand. I thought that you would choose a little. There are snacks, they are all our friends-Yes, from here you can hear well. Looks like fun...

-Yes, is a great party... Only that... you...

-Do not think have been bored much to say without me...

-None of that, I was hoping...

-Oh, now I see...

-by the way, let me tell you that you're beautiful.

-heavens, thank you Arnold... Is that... I wanted to make a good impression at my University... You know.

-clear, Yes. Absolutely.

-well...

-well...?

-Wanted (said the two at the same time) to say together, smiled for the inconvenience.

-see you first, Helga. Oh, I see that yes I brought a gift. Even though you've been, it's a gift for me.

-what? In other words, what you mean? — is that you did not want to say goodbye to anyone, and yet you came...

-is that... I came not by others... I came... I came by it (by turning the face of shame) is to say, I came to do my duty... Give a gift and attend the invitation

-Aja...

Arnold was so shocked by these words that did not know how to continue.

-Jack, Arnold. I know that it will be a before and an after opening this gift

-thanks Helga, but... It was not for your mother?

-Oh, ball head, always naive eh, you always are so easy to deceive!

-nothing of the sort. Not thought

-seriously me it? (Challenging)

- well, actually Yes. Hahaha. It is beautiful, thank you very much.

-nothing.

Does Arnold had begun to unleash the loop, when Helga stopped him with a paralyzing cry, that up to Bob, Miriam and Olga probably heard from down

-No!

-what?

-is not supposed that you open it now, Arnold. Wait for that I go. Open it... When I I have gone... Or when the party finished

-but...

-don't ask me why, just do it-okay, Helga... And how you will know if I liked? Which I certainly like.-will know you when to replace. Or perhaps never

-what?

-just kidding.

Bob played horn to the beat:

-go girl! Don't have all day!

-sorry, ball head. I must go. By the way, happy birthday! Enjoy the party, which as you say, it will not be the same without me...

-Many thanks Helga, seriously. Will open it when you go...

-I hope...

Does Helga departed, almost reaching the door of the room of Arnold...

-Helga, expected!

-Yes, Arnold?And it hugged her. For a few moments neither knew what to say or do. I felt so cowardly not to tell him what he had prepared! Before the new Bob honking, Helga away it, and was only heard to say:

- see you soon, I' ll miss you.

-that's not new, you already said yesterday.

Helga fell running stairs, without looking back. I wanted to leave as soon as possible of the House. He entered into the car, and sailed to the airport.

* * *

-Old, where were you? What is that? All they ask for it. Again! What is it?

-Helga came, Gerald (replied at the same time opened fast but carefully the blue box and looked for their content.) They are books and flyers!

-go, and what happened? You said you everything? What did she say?

-No, Gerald!I couldn't. I am a coward! I was very nervous, she was hurry, your plane leaves at a time. Does a moment, what is this?

-what?

-what I'm reading. Gerald, you could let me a time alone? Tell the kids and my parents and grandparents which I upload in one minute

- as you say, old. Do but then tell me what all that, no?

- assumes it, friend.-

* * *

- "To Arnold. If you are reading this, is because:

a) (I'm going to Princeton and I am as far enough as to not feel overwhelming shame which you would have against it; they kidnapped;

b) Me zombies with desire for a Queen who dominates them." (In this case, to never, silly!) ((I have a Kingdom that govern) or:

(c)) you're an idiot, I just a few blocks from your House, and to disobey me, you opened the box and you're reading my death any of the three, you deserve to know the truth about everything. Heavens, is difficult to say. By any means, written, verbal, (globe or trails of smoke in the air) but here goes:

Arnold; I love you. I have always loved you, and I don't know if one day leave to do so.I wanted to tell you this before starting my new life. I wanted to do it before the end of the school. I wanted to tell you before not seeing you I do not expect you to give me an answer. Only, I don't know. I wanted you to know. Perhaps as well, you can understand many things of me, attitudes, situations, and well, there are also unimaginable things I've done. Who knows, no? Perhaps the destiny find us sitting in some coffee, or meeting of former classmates, where, if I want to and you also, can tell you what exactly did this madness that charge from 3 years. We are probably within a month, for graduation.

Even, surely will spend Christmas and several birthday of one of our friends / i.t acquaintances in common. But if remote why you feel offended, crazy or overwhelmed by what you're reading, and anything you want to do about it, I understand it perfectly. As you know, I am a very good actress and I will be the first one to pretend that nothing has happened, if we. That is, I will make account that you don't know anything, as always, and I hope you understand me and do the same. In any way think that these lines be a mutation in the relationship that we have from that we are small, and even less that I email, painful sounds and it me.I chose to say this today, because I'm going.

Regardless of what you think, I'll be traveling and will not suffer much if it scares you know the true Helga G. Pataki and your reaction is one of pure thrill.

Also, because, well, today is your birthday. A very special for me, and it date. Perhaps it is even more special than my own birthday! If you knew... Well, I think that with this, you know. I am 18 years old, I want to devote myself to my passion: writing, literature, and everything that has to do with it. I love her. As well as to it. But the difference is that I know that she can not refuse me. She is my blank canvas to plot forever.

While you, you were my favorite painting, which I contemplé for 15 years. Could I have stayed in Hillwood, you know? Olga had paid a filthy amount of money to do so. I was able to stay near you, but do you know? I wanted to go, because I had only stayed to see you, to see life pass, but without you. And it is clear that this is not your fault. It was I who never gave you a signal. No, more than that stupid child confession, where you didn't have time to react, and one I retracted. Sorry, Arnold, if all this you get confused or upset. I just wanted you to know that I will always love, but do not see you, although you may love another, or the destination we again approach...There were many years of masked happiness, and at a time of sadness, for not to spend them with you. Wish you the best in your life. You're the best architects, that given your stubborn, I assume that you will be, ja, ja.

Thank you for being the wonderful ball head that managed to Captivate me in body and soul, and always will...

Happy birthday, you here is the last part of the gift: once upon an icy as winter, lonely and regret subcutaneode my bitterness of see me there, alone and you not to that I'm going, and more everything will remain the hand fate, that I hurt.I take the arm, see the about us, the throb of an endless the enraged your Kiss, unforgettable, as I under the daily madness, these dreaming so much, discover queel merciless fate, made me, a glass of giving me the felicidadde live for always by your is a poem that I wrote long ago. I hope that you enjoyed it. I leave you two more, with hundreds of them books.

Always yours, Helga G. Pataki.

Pd: the "g", is by Geraldine. "Now, goodbye Arnold".

Arnold was totally surprised. Helga had confessed in a letter. It was more than a confession: was what he expected since age 10, when she fell from her! He was almost ten years loving it in secret; always was afraid to tell. Just like her. Perhaps be somewhat stubborn (also like her) and not be there on time. And Helga was gone. The so cowardly, who could have said what I felt and once again stayed quiet!

-Arnold, climbing! You will sing the birthday! (Call him Stella)

-Yes, short, do not want to make a wish? (Call him Grandpa)

-Yes, I'm coming! (Do not go, I thought) To hell with the party. To hell with everything. I have to do something.

* * *

GERAAAAAALD! DO YOU COME, PLEASE?

That cry was probably heard in Hillwood middle.

-Arnold, what happened?

-I am a complete idiot, Gerald. Do read this (it approaches the letter his friend) Gerald did 'quick read' and became white

-old, perhaps...?

-Yes, Gerald! We have to do something!-just can't wait to return! Come, all are waiting for you for some time long...

-No! There must be a way... Now I know! Let's take the car of the grandfather! Do we go to the airport!

-what? Are you kidding, really? Your grandfather you will miss the home and never again you will speak, if you dare to take your Packard.

Calm, Gerald! I have driver's license, and I'm very good driving, no? In March! There's no more time to lose! Escape!

- Oh, heavens. Do not stop you until you say yes, no?

-you know Me well, friend.-Arnold, I can not believe what I have to say... But... Escape!

- Genial!

- I'm sorry

-you'll see that not.

They came out as fast as they could in Arnold's room, took the keys jealously guarded by the grandfather and launched the 'flight'. At full speed, by assumption.

-Arnold, are you sure it is a good idea? I don't want to die! View more slowly!

-Gerald, everything will come out well. Do we are a few streets, no?

-I think, but still well...

-Oh no! Just today occurs him coming to the city to act on Madonna?

-it's serious? We cannot stay?

-Gerald!

-just kidding! I don't like that kind of music. For girls

-is what you say. Oh my God look at those rows of cars! Do not move more!

-calm, Arnold, is traffic congestion, insurance already move.

-don't have time, me along here!

-what do you do? Are you crazy?

-I get out of the car, I'll be running! No I matter.

-friend, you are insane-friend, it is love. The train passes just once in life

- but your girl will be in airplane!

-you understand the metaphor. Take the keys! Do it was released to Gerald and fell from the auto-Hey Arnold!

-Yes?

-Good luck, Romeo! Hopefully will find it!

-thanks friend!

-Arnold is ran as if you were in a marathon. To his dismay, the airport was much bigger than I expected. Or it was most dramatically large, given the same drama of the moment. He began to look at from all sides, and was not Helga been by the cries of Olga, Arnold may never be know where was the is that from? I have to follow the 'trace'! Helga! Helga!

-Shouted the boy, as he ran

- until he spotted three blonde hairs. One of them wept sore; the other was wearily. And the third, expected the shift to dismiss you

-Olga, enough. I go back in a month, you come in 5 days, Santos heaven! Call me or talk chat!.

-Oh, sister! Is that I do not cry only because I'll miss him, but so it this time symbolizes... You grew, you you are going to live your own life without us... A flower that has come to the world!

-well, Olga, enough of metaphors,you are not good with them.

- but you certainly know them write... (Heard that one boy said)

All Pataki turned, and there he was, Arnold, as if had returned from a war. Disheveled, sweat, and breathing a mil por was in shock.

-Arnold, what is supposed to do here? Do I go me!

- as you will notice, I have chosen the option "c"

-what Ray talks about this child, Olga?

-I'm Helga, Dad... God! Do or the day that I pronounce my name.

-we could talk? (Arnold says)

- could leave us alone? Looking to his family.

-Please? (Pleads for Helga)

- okay, but in five minutes out the plane, girl...

-Yes, Yes... Either way...Already away the Pataki...

* * *

-Arnold, to which rays came? Do you not enjoy your stupid prom?

- because it is not necessary that you pretend with me, Helga

-you're an idiot. Do and do not know of what you speak.

-thank you, as you have said, in the letter, in the point - section "C"-a moment, read?

-For the record that you were a few blocks from my house, when I opened the box. Of course, depending on the speed at which handles your father...

-what point, ready boy? I don't know if you see, but my plane takes off at any time and will not lose it by talking with a stupid football head like you...!

-You're right, Helga. I am a football head and also an idiot. The largest all

-Arnold, if you come to mock me, do it when you return, Yes? And please, not in front of my parents... And less in front of my outrageous sister. (He said, turning face crossing arms, looking at the floor)

-Helga, nothing further away. I have not come to that... Watch me, will you?

-not... Is that... I can not look at you. It is difficult to do so, then of...

-I thought you said that you'd be a great actress...

-I do not know what I said.

-OK, I'm not very good actor, after all. But I will try out this scene the best possible...

-scene, what scene?

Arnold slowly approached Helga, was very nervous, and wing again very sure of what you would... He put one hand on the cheek of it, with the other, made a lock of hair in which Helga hiding the gaze to one side, and gently approached more. began to kiss her, interlocking their arms at the waist of the girl, and this their own surrounding Arnold by the neck. It was the most fresh and exciting kiss that would receive Helga. She could perceive the nervous that he was her lover, because since arriving it were shaking hands. The girl, was basically being out the heart. Does the time seemed to have stopped at the moment

-where Ray got the girl? (protesting Bob)

- I do not know, a moment ago I was here... (Miriam says)

-there are! Pay them this brat! (Bob start getting angry)

-Dad! -Bob! ( They shouted in unison Olga and Miriam)

- let them! Do you not see adorable? Ohhh, I'm going to cry. Fell in love (sobbed Olga)

-Yes, Bob, just in case you never you with?

In those magical seconds in which boys are kissed and felt like only they were in that place; suddenly, they returned to reality. Arnold moved slowly away from Helga.

-why... Why do you delay?

-Helga, fear not... I will not leave. But you, and I need to know this. I, I also... Lol So I will not say so. I will say it directly. Here I (come on, Arnold, you can!)

HELGA, I TE AMO! Cried it so strong, that all those who were at the airport heard and watched the 'scene' with tenderness.

The face of both boys put red blood the shame

-tea I have loved since I'm 10 years old; Since I went to look for my parents or even earlier; Perhaps from always, and not know it! Although a part of me always knew it, I think.

-Oh, Arnold! Helga cried and ran, pushing it, to embrace it. It is she who now starts the Kiss-not I can't believe it. This must be a dream... (said as he hugged)

-is not a dream, here are the two, and go...! Does confession is good for the soul!

-apology, how you say?

- that confession is good for the soul...

-you're right... (Helga had a deja vu)

- and... Do you accept to be my girlfriend?

-Mmmm... I must think about it. Are waiting to you respond by letter.

-Are you kidding, really?

-Never in my life, Arnoldo!

-I love Helga! With all my heart!.

-Already I knew.

-Helga, go! The plane leave without you! Unless Alfred build you another.

-his name is "Arnold", Dad. "A - R - N - O - L - D".

Gave him another Kiss Arnold which obviously the boy accounted almost without let it go.

-No thrills you, handsome. I'll see in a month. You Scriptural of so much "Helga"

-I doubt that you can drop me...

-Ah, dad. Indeed, and Arnold, is my boyfriend.

-Eeeh? (Bob question)

- this is a 'yes'? (Asked Arnold)

- let me think about it, ball head. My plane leaves. Good bye!

The Pataki quickly dismissed Helga and Bob does not let it go without before saying: "Discuss this on your return, girl". Yes, Yes, as it... I also I miss, Bob.

Before of the plane, Helga threw a kiss with your hand to Arnold. Did the seine as if Kiss crashed against it, then he captures and sends another.

Then shouts:

-I' LL WAIT YOUR RESPONSE, HELGA!

-ALREADY YOU HAVE IT, Football Head. OH, BY THE WAY! IF TEA SCRIPTURAL ME, I DISCOVERED THAT ALSO WILL GO TO PRINCETON! LIAR BALL, AS YOU HEAD LOVE!

-WHAT I DID FOR YOU. I MORE!

And closed the door of the aircraft...

**THE END.**

* * *

**Well, dear readers, I hope you liked this One - Shot. I took advantage of an attack of inspiration and have my phone on hand. I could not upload it on 7 October, wishing to write it, and my computer was occupied. Place our favorite characters from one point of view more "mature" If you will, everything goes fast and so typically cheesy, as in the movies. I wanted a confession by Arnold, a decent and romantic finish. I want opinions and many reviews! I'll be so grateful! Kisses, and as always, thank you very much for reading. Best regards! (=) Oh, and happy birthday to the balloon head! = D**


End file.
